This invention pertains to shower heads.
More particularly, the invention pertains to a water conserving shower head which operates quietly, produces a relatively full pattern of water droplets, and in use consumes a minimal amount of water.
At relatively low water pressures, many conventional shower heads do not function well. As a result, shower heads are utilized which can operate under the force of gravity, but which also, unfortunately, consume large volumes of water.
One problem associated with designing a shower head which can be utilized at low water pressures is noise. If a shower head makes an irritating noise while operating, the commercial value of the shower head is questionable, at best.
Another problem associated with designing a shower head which can be utilized at low water pressures is the spray pattern produced by the shower head. If the water droplets produced are too large or too small, the practical value of the shower head can be severely diminished. In addition, if a portion of the normal conical shower head droplet pattern is missing, of if there are no water droplets in the central area of the conical droplet pattern, the commercial value of the shower head can be minimal.
It is difficult to produce a shower head which meets each criterion of (1) minimizing water consumption, (2) being usable under varying water pressures, (3) operating quietly, (4) producing a conical shower droplet pattern including droplets of the appropriate size, and (5) producing a conical shower droplet pattern which is complete and does not have portions of the conical pattern missing.
Small changes in the physical dimensions of the path along which water flows through a shower head can have a significant impact on each of the foregoing criteria and, worse, can deleteriously affect some criteria while improving others.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a water conserving shower head which would meet each of the criteria noted above.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved water conserving shower head.